Morgana's Revenge
by onesmallstepformuffin
Summary: This is a crossover of Merlin and the Magician Trilogy by Jenny Nimmo! Since apparently they don't have that series! Gwyn accidentally releases Morgana's ghost. Merlin and Gwyn have to stop her before she destroys the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yay! Another fanfic! haha. So, this is an idea I had a couple days ago and amazingly I have actually written the whole thing already! (be proud of me) So I will actually update things! Yay!**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

Merlin woke up to a feeling he had almost forgotten. Dread. He could just feel it in the air. Something bad was going to happen.

He tried to focus on making himself breakfast. He was probably just being paranoid. It happened sometimes. He was so lonely and bored that he would invent things to be afraid of.

He sat down at the table. Nothing was wrong. It was just another ordinary day. Or so he thought.

* * *

Later that night, the feeling had not gone away. He paced around his apartment, wondering what could make him feel like this.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground. He clutched at his head. It hurt so much! He knew now what he had been dreading all day. Something bad had happened. Really bad.

He tried to think of what had happened. It was definitely magic. And not just any magic. Dark magic. And very powerful dark magic.

He hadn't felt this way in so long, not since Morgana died. Could she be back? No, no way. He had definitely killed her. And dead people did not come back.

Merlin had to know who had done this magic. He opened his magical senses. It was coming from a town in the north of Wales.

He transported.

* * *

Gwyn was walking home.

He remembered what he had just done. He felt guilty. He had _killed_ someone. But he hadn't meant to. He told himself it wasn't his fault. He had stopped a dangerous spirit. But he felt guilty just the same.

His hands hurt a lot, too.

He stopped walking when he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. It felt strange, but good. It made him feel very warm.

A young man ran out from a street corner in front of him. The man slowed down and stopped when he saw Gwyn. Gwyn stared. He was getting a strange feeling from this man too, the same as before. That same warm feeling.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Um, who are you?" Gwyn asked back.

"Uh, I'm… Martin Emrys," the strange man said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gwyn, Gwyn Griffiths. Why?" Gwyn asked, suspicious.

"You have magic," the man accused.

Gwyn stared. How did he know?

The man, Martin, smiled. "I have magic too." He showed Gwyn, creating a small ball of fire in his palm. He started walking. Gwyn followed.

When Gwyn still did not say anything, Martin asked, "How do you have magic?"

"I'm related to Math, Gwydion, and Gilfaethwy," Gwyn answered.

"Oh," he said, smiling. "Them."

"They're real," Gwyn said, annoyed.

"I never said they weren't," Martin said. "I knew them."

Gwyn stared. "They lived two thousand years ago."

"One thousand three hundred, actually," he said. "And I did know them. I'm Merlin."

Gwyn's eyes widened in shock. "So you're 1300 years old."

"Almost 1400 now, I think," Merlin shrugged. "But I'm getting off topic. What I really wanted to ask you is what just happened, about an hour ago, I think."

"Uh, I trapped the spirit of Efnisien in a horse figurine, and it bit my hands until all its anger was spent and it could finally find peace and enter the Otherworld."

Merlin seemed to notice for the first time Gwyn's bleeding hands. Gwyn had wrapped them in some cloths, but not very well and they were still bleeding. "I can heal them for you," he said. "Or at least I can try," he amended. "Sometimes it doesn't work."

"Ok," said Gwyn.

" _Þurhhæle dolgbenn_ " Merlin said, holding Gwyn's hands.

Immediately, Gwyn's hands felt a lot better. He looked down at them. They had stopped bleeding, and most of the skin had healed.

"Thanks," he said.

"Didn't completely work," Merlin said, "but oh well." He laughed. Then he looked serious again. "But you didn't do any dark magic?"

"Uh, no," Gwyn said.

"I definitely felt dark magic," Merlin said. "Do you know anyone else who could have done dark magic?"

"No," Gwyn said.

"Hmm," Merlin said, staring off into space.

By this time they had almost reached Ty Bryn. Gwyn asked him if he wanted to stay with them.

"Sure," Merlin said, seeming distracted.

They went into the house. Gwyn's mother asked who their visitor was.

"Um, hi. I'm Martin Emrys," Merlin said. "Um, I'm doing research on, uh, native plants of Wales. But I need a place to stay for a week or so."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Where would he stay?" she asked Gwyn.

"He can stay in my room," Gwyn said.

"No, no, that would be rude…"

"Oh, no, I'm fine with that," said Merlin.

"I could set up another bed, I'm sure Emlyn has something," Gwyn said.

"Well, okay then," his mother said, reluctantly. "Don't get in your father's way though, he's in a bad mood."

* * *

 **sooo... I don't know what to say now...**

 **:) thanks for reading I will update soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! updating again wow twice in a row! :)**

 **I finally figured out where misc books is :) that took awhile, and I searched every possible place for the magician trilogy, but I couldn't find it. Please tell me if you do though, it's kind of hard to believe they don't have it! But maybe.. Anyway thanks for reading this and enjoy! *confetti***

* * *

Merlin woke up the next day a bit sore. He hadn't slept on a camping bed in so long. He wasn't used to it.

He went downstairs, and had breakfast with Gwyn, before he had to go to school. When Gwyn left, he sat at the table for awhile, thinking, before he remembered he was supposedly researching native welsh plants. He went outside and walked up the mountain next to Gwyn's house. It was very calm up here. He sat down and looked down. There was a really nice view, too.

He thought. What could be doing dark magic? He was almost a hundred percent sure that Gwyn and him were the last sorcerers alive. But, then again, until yesterday, he had thought he was the only one left, so that wasn't much of an argument.

He stopped as he felt the same pain in his head. Dark magic again! He tried to pinpoint the source but it hurt too much to focus.

When the pain stopped, he transported into the town to figure out what had happened.

He heard police sirens and followed the sound, until he got to a house. The police had blocked off the house and were telling the crowd that had gathered to go away. Merlin waited.

Soon, they came out. There was a man on a stretcher. The stretcher was rolled to the ambulance, and put inside. The ambulance sped off to the hospital.

But Merlin had already seen enough. This was the source of the dark magic. A man had been injured, probably killed! He ran to Gwyn's school. If he was fast enough, he could catch him before he took the bus home.

* * *

School was over, finally. Gwyn was having a very hard time concentrating after finding out that Merlin was still alive, was staying in his house, and was investigating dark magic that had happened in his town! It was obviously hard to focus on math when anyone could be an evil magician. But, school was finally done.

Gwyn put his notebooks in his backpack and left the classroom. He walked out, and waited at the bus stop for the bus.

Merlin ran up to him. He was panting. "There has been more dark magic," he said, quietly. He walked away from the crowd of students taking the bus.

"A man was injured, probably killed," Merlin said.

"Who?" Gwyn asked.

"I don't know... " Merlin said sadly. "But I'm sure we'll know soon enough." He stopped as a girl walked up to Gwyn.

Gwyn smiled. "This is Nia," he introduced. "She knows about... magic," he said, quietly. "Nia, this is Merlin."

Nia gasped. "Merlin from the stories?" she asked.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Though the stories aren't often very accurate."

"Why are you here?" Nia asked.

"I felt dark magic coming from here. Yesterday, and again just a few minutes ago." He stopped. "Someone was killed."

Nia gasped and asked, "Who?"

"I don't know his name," Merlin said.

"Who could have done it?" asked Nia.

"I don't know that either… I assume you don't have any ideas, either of you?"

Gwyn shrugged.

Nia thought for a moment then said, "What if you didn't completely get rid of the spirit?"

"I did," said Gwyn. "I'm sure of that."

After a few seconds of silence, Merlin suggested they go to the crime scene to investigate. The others agreed. They walked to the victim's house.

They stopped, since the house was still blocked off. But they listened to what the police officers were saying.

"There's no sign of a weapon in the house," said one policeman. "Some sort of knife, I would guess."

"He lived alone," said a second policeman. "So we can't be sure, but it doesn't seem like anything was taken. Unless the killer put everything else back where they found it."

It was then that a police officer noticed them staring. "Go home," he said sadly. "There's nothing you can do. You'll just get in the way."

So they left.

They walked home, and Gwyn wondered who had done it. He ate dinner, and went to bed still wondering. He could tell Merlin was doing the same.

* * *

The next day when Merlin woke up, Gwyn was already awake. "Do you feel it?" he asked.

"What?" said Merlin.

"The tingling feeling that means something bad is going to happen."

"Yeah..." said Merlin.

They went down to breakfast.

* * *

 **yes another awkward ending. It's so hard to make chapters end! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Yes I forgot to update haha.. sorry. But I went camping and I didn't have any Internet, so I have an excuse.**

 **I usually forget to say, but: I don't own anything. If I did Merlin would not have ended the way it did.**

 **Enjoy and please review! :D**

* * *

Gwyn was sitting in french class, slowly dying of boredom, when it happened.

The fire alarm went off.

At fire there was chaos, as everyone wondered whether it was a real fire and momentarily panicked. But soon they remembered the safety procedures they had practiced a billion times and left the classroom.

It could not be a coincidence, the killing, and then this fire.

Someone pulled on Gwyn's arm. He turned. It was Merlin.

"We need to find who did this," Merlin said.

Gwyn agreed, and they split up.

Gwyn walked down one corridor, Merlin took the other side.

Gwyn soon found the origin of the fire. It had started in a storage closet.

But the fire had spread.

He followed the largest path of fire, being careful to not go into any places where he could become trapped by the fire. It turned into the next corridor. He followed until he reached the end of the fire. It was in the science classroom. He stopped, not knowing what to do next.

He whirled around when he heard a strange noise. A high sound, kind of like a laugh. And then he saw it.

It was a sort of shadow in the flames. It was the silhouette of a woman.

He yelled for Merlin.

Merlin ran around the corner where he thought Gwyn's yells had come from.

He was not there.

Gwyn yelled again. Merlin followed the sound.

Finally, he found him, almost surrounded by the rapidly spreading fire.

"Merlin! There's a shadow of a woman in the fire!" Gwyn yelled, over the sounds of the school burning down.

Merlin looked closer. There was, now that he looked for it. The figure turned towards him.

Merlin stopped in shock. It couldn't be. She was dead!

"Merlin!" the all too familiar voice said. "So nice to see you again."

"Morgana." Merlin's shock quickly turned to anger. How could she be back? He had killed her! But he would not let her kill any more people.

Merlin held out his hand. "Acwele," he yelled.

Morgana laughed, "You can't kill me. I'm already dead!"

Merlin tried again, "Ástryce!"

Morgana fell back, bleeding, but quickly got back up. The bleeding wound, which would have normally killed someone, had already shrunken into a mere scratch.

"Did you not understand me?" Morgana laughed. "I cannot be killed."

She extended her arm. The fire quickly expanded to encircle Merlin.

She yelled, and a bolt of magic flew towards Merlin. He quickly threw up a shield, blocking most of the magic, but a bit got through. It hurt.

Merlin whispered a spell, making a hole in the fire. He quickly grabbed Gwyn, and transported them out, into the recess yard.

"I can't fight her," Merlin panted.

"Is that really Morgana? The Morgana?" Gwyn asked, worried.

"Yes."

Nia ran up to them. "What took you so long?" she asked Gwyn. "We were getting really worried."

"Never mind that," Merlin interrupted. "Morgana is back."

Nia stared at him.

"She caused the fire. She killed the man yesterday. You must have somehow released her when you trapped that other spirit. And I can't fight her." Merlin slumped to the ground rubbing his forehead. This could not be happening.

"How can we stop her?" asked Gwyn.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know how you released her. I don't know anything."

Nia tried to comfort him, telling him they would find a way to stop it, but he suddenly felt really angry. "I need to sleep," he yelled at them. Then he transported away.

Later that night, Merlin finally emerged from his room. He apologized for getting angry at them. But Gwyn understood. Merlin had thought Morgana was dead. He thought his work was over. But then she came back, and threatened his friends again. And he was angry.

Gwyn, Nia, and Merlin went into Gwyn's room.

"So," Nia said, breaking the silence. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, while I was… being sulky…" Merlin said, apologetically, "I realized that you probably released her when you trapped Efnisien in the horse. That's pretty powerful magic. There hasn't been that kind of magic for a long time, and Morgana could have felt it and used it to bring her ghost back."

"What?" asked Nia.

"It's hard to explain, sorry," said Merlin. "But it makes sense."

"Well, okay then," Gwyn said, still confused. "How does that help us?" He looked at Merlin. Merlin was staring off into space, not paying attention.

Suddenly, Merlin jumped up. "I have an idea," he said, clapping his hands together.

Gwyn and Nia looked at him expectantly.

"You trapped Efnisien in a horse figurine. So, what if we trapped Morgana's spirit in something similar?"

Gwyn smiled. "Okay, what can we use?"

"I don't really understand how the spell works, completely, but it would probably need to be something with some connection to Morgana. Like how the horse symbolized how Efnisien mutilated the horses."

Gwyn nodded.

"I don't really have any of Morgana's old things lying around," Merlin said, thoughtfully. "I'll have to think about it."

When it was clear that they knew nothing else, Nia left, and Gwyn and Merlin went to fire alarm went off.

At fire there was chaos, as everyone wondered whether it was a real fire and momentarily panicked. But soon they remembered the safety procedures they had practiced a billion times and left the classroom.

It could not be a coincidence, the killing, and then this fire.

Someone pulled on Gwyn's arm. He turned. It was Merlin.

"We need to find who did this," Merlin said.

Gwyn agreed, and they split up.

Gwyn walked down one corridor, Merlin took the other side.

Gwyn soon found the origin of the fire. It had started in a storage closet.

But the fire had spread.

He followed the largest path of fire, being careful to not go into any places where he could become trapped by the fire. It turned into the next corridor. He followed until he reached the end of the fire. It was in the science classroom. He stopped, not knowing what to do next.

He whirled around when he heard a strange noise. A high sound, kind of like a laugh. And then he saw it.

It was a sort of shadow in the flames. It was the silhouette of a woman.

He yelled for Merlin.

* * *

Merlin ran around the corner where he thought Gwyn's yells had come from.

He was not there.

Gwyn yelled again. Merlin followed the sound.

Finally, he found him, almost surrounded by the rapidly spreading fire.

"Merlin! There's a shadow of a woman in the fire!" Gwyn yelled, over the sounds of the school burning down.

Merlin looked closer. There was, now that he looked for it. The figure turned towards him.

Merlin stopped in shock. It couldn't be. She was dead!

"Merlin!" the all too familiar voice said. "So nice to see you again."

"Morgana." Merlin's shock quickly turned to anger. How could she be back? He had killed her! But he would not let her kill any more people.

Merlin held out his hand. "Acwele," he yelled.

Morgana laughed, "You can't kill me. I'm already dead!"

Merlin tried again, "Ástryce!"

Morgana fell back, bleeding, but quickly got back up. The bleeding wound, which would have normally killed someone, had already shrunken into a mere scratch.

"Did you not understand me?" Morgana laughed. "I cannot be killed."

She extended her arm. The fire quickly expanded to encircle Merlin.

She yelled, and a bolt of magic flew towards Merlin. He quickly threw up a shield, blocking most of the magic, but a bit got through. It hurt.

Merlin whispered a spell, making a hole in the fire. He quickly grabbed Gwyn, and transported them out, into the recess yard.

"I can't fight her," Merlin panted.

"Is that really Morgana? The Morgana?" Gwyn asked, worried.

"Yes."

Nia ran up to them. "What took you so long?" she asked Gwyn. "We were getting really worried."

"Never mind that," Merlin interrupted. "Morgana is back."

Nia stared at him.

"She caused the fire. She killed the man yesterday. You must have somehow released her when you trapped that other spirit. And I can't fight her." Merlin slumped to the ground rubbing his forehead. This could not be happening.

"How can we stop her?" asked Gwyn.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know how you released her. I don't know anything."

Nia tried to comfort him, telling him they would find a way to stop it, but he suddenly felt really angry. "I need to sleep," he yelled at them. Then he transported away.

* * *

Later that night, Merlin finally emerged from his room. He apologized for getting angry at them. But Gwyn understood. Merlin had thought Morgana was dead. He thought his work was over. But then she came back, and threatened his friends again. And he was angry.

Gwyn, Nia, and Merlin went into Gwyn's room.

"So," Nia said, breaking the silence. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, while I was… being sulky…" Merlin said, apologetically, "I realized that you probably released her when you trapped Efnisien in the horse. That's pretty powerful magic. There hasn't been that kind of magic for a long time, and Morgana could have felt it and used it to bring her ghost back."

"What?" asked Nia.

"It's hard to explain, sorry," said Merlin. "But it makes sense."

"Well, okay then," Gwyn said, still confused. "How does that help us?" He looked at Merlin. Merlin was staring off into space, not paying attention.

Suddenly, Merlin jumped up. "I have an idea," he said, clapping his hands together.

Gwyn and Nia looked at him expectantly.

"You trapped Efnisien in a horse figurine. So, what if we trapped Morgana's spirit in something similar?"

Gwyn smiled. "Okay, what can we use?"

"I don't really understand how the spell works, completely, but it would probably need to be something with some connection to Morgana. Like how the horse symbolized how Efnisien mutilated the horses."

Gwyn nodded.

"I don't really have any of Morgana's old things lying around," Merlin said, thoughtfully. "I'll have to think about it."

When it was clear that they knew nothing else, Nia left, and Gwyn and Merlin went to bed.

* * *

 **So, what will Merlin do?**

 **Please review :) I will give you brownies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! :D I am back! And twice in one day!**

 **Why is it that whenever I plan something it is always planned to be like 10 chapters, but then when I write it, it is really more like 5? I planned this to be about 10, and it's actually 6! (How do people write long stories?)**

 **Anyway, enjoy! also, disclaimer: I definitely own Merlin. Yes. I do. I am totally not lying. Don't you believe me?**

* * *

Through the night, Merlin was plagued by dreams of Uther's death. He hadn't had these dreams for centuries! Why were they coming back now?

Like always in these dreams, he was watching the event. He watched as he put an aging spell on himself, then walked into Uther's room. He watched as he did the healing magic that he thought would save Uther, but would ultimately kill him. He felt the guilt all over again.

He watched as Uther died, and Arthur cried.

He watched as he took the aging spell off himself, and went back to Gaius's house.

He watched as Gaius showed him the enchanted pendant that Morgana had used to kill Uther.

He woke up with a start. That was it! Morgana's enchanted pendant! He could trap Morgana in that! Why hadn't he thought of it before?

He stood up, and looked at the clock. It was 2 am. But this couldn't wait. He transported to his apartment.

* * *

Gwyn was woken up by a gust of wind. He opened his eyes, still really tired. He looked at the clock. It was two in the morning.

He looked at the window, wondering how it could have gotten open in the night. But the window wasn't open. Where did the wind come from then?

He looked at Merlin to see if he had felt anything strange. But Merlin was gone.

Maybe Merlin had an idea of something to use while he was sleeping and left to go get it.

He sure hoped that was the case.

* * *

Merlin appeared in his apartment. He looked around at the accumulated mess of many years. He regretted not having cleaned his room now. He had known he would regret it. But he still hadn't cleaned it.

Well, too late now.

He started in his closet. He tended to put whatever he didn't know what to do with in there, so if the pendant was anywhere, it was probably there.

He sure hoped he had kept the pendant.

He looked through a couple boxes. No luck.

He looked at the clock. It had already been an hour.

This was going to take forever.

At least if he did it by hand.

He put his hand out, and said the incantation. He pictured the pendant in his mind, very clearly.

All of a sudden, many bracelets, necklaces, coins, and anything looking like the pendant started flying towards him, like metal is attracted to a magnet.

When the spell was done, Merlin was covered in more junk than he ever knew he owned. He wondered where half the stuff had come from.

He sucked at that spell.

He took all the rubbish he had collected off himself, and put it in a pile in front of him.

It was a really big pile.

This was why he didn't like using this spell. But he supposed it had helped some. Now, instead of his whole apartment, he only had to go through this (admittedly really huge) pile.

He sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Since their school had almost burned down, Gwyn and Nia didn't have to go today. And they were going a bit crazy not being able to do anything while Morgana was undoubtedly plotting more violence, and Merlin was nowhere to be found.

Thankfully, Merlin came back just before noon. Gwyn and Nia stood up when they saw the raven haired warlock walking up the drive. They ran up to him, wondering where he'd been. He refused to answer until they were inside.

"Sorry," said Merlin, "but I don't want anyone to overhear." They walked into Gwyn's room. Merlin took a really old looking necklace out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Nia asked.

"It's the pendant Morgana used to kill Uther," Merlin explained. "We can trap her spirit in it."

Gwyn nodded.

"But, since you released her," he said, "you are probably the only one who can trap her again. Balance of the Old Religion and all that."

"Ok," said Gwyn. "How do I do that?"

"You've done it before," said Merlin, "so I know you can do it, but I will have to teach you the spell. And it's a pretty powerful incantation. Gwydion helped you last time, but since you don't really have much experience with spells I don't know if you would have had enough control to do it on you own. So you'll have to practice that, too."

Gwyn swallowed nervously. It sounded hard. And everyone would be counting on him.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"So," Merlin started, "um, first, let's start with some control exercises."

He walked to the dresser, and grabbed four candles from the top. He put one of the candles in front of Gwyn, and said, "Light it. The spell is _Forbearne_."

Gwen stared at the candle. He concentrated. Then he said, " _Forbearne._ "

Nothing happened.

"Focus on your magic," said Merlin. "Focus on making a small bit go into the candle. But not too much, or you'll tire yourself out."

" _Forbearne_ ," Gwyn said again.

This time, a small flicker of fire burned on the candle.

Merlin smiled. "Good job."

He gave him two more candles, and told him to light them all, one by one.

Gwyn concentrated. " _Forbearne_." he said. The first candle lit up. He focused on lighting the second candle. The second candle lit up. He continued on with the third candle. He focused on it, willing it to light. He thought he almost had it, but then all the other candles went out.

He looked up at Merlin.

"You're doing great, just try again," encouraged Merlin.

He tried again. He got it this time.

He tried again with four candles. It was harder, but he could do it.

After doing four candles, he felt really tired.

"Yeah," said Merlin. "You're not used to this kind of magic. The magic you've done before has always been your ancestors, through you."

Just then, Merlin doubled over.

Gwyn looked at him, worried.

"More dark magic," Merlin said darkly, in answer to his unspoken question.

* * *

 ****this is the end of the chapter** **and I don't know what to put here** **so bye!****


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! It has been way too long, sorry.. but here's the next chapter! Only one chapter left after this!**

 **enjoy! :D**

* * *

They quickly found the source of the dark magic.

The flower shop on the next road over from the Lloyd's house had been destroyed. The road was blocked off, and a crowd had gathered.

The shop's windows were shattered, and there was glass all over the road. The inside of the store looked no better. It looked like a tornado had gone through. Thankfully, there were no deaths, but the owner of the store was cut from the shattered glass, and had a concussion from a flying vase.

Merlin looked down at a crushed flower, relieved that no one had been hurt, but still worried. How many more people would be injured before he could stop Morgana, once and for all?

* * *

The next morning, Gwyn and Merlin got up and practiced more magic. Gwyn was actually really good, even though all the practice was making him a lot more tired than usual. But he didn't complain. At least, not much. He understood how serious Morgana's return was.

They had moved on from lighting candles into practicing more powerful, but still not too hard, elemental magic. Merlin was very proud of Gwyn's quick progress.

* * *

When they went downstairs for breakfast, the newspaper was on the table. Merlin picked it up. The headline said, "Disease, the next tragedy in this series of unfortunate events?" Merlin read the article quickly, his stomach tightening in anger.

Morgana was certainly fast.

She had created a disease. There had already been three casualties, and several more infected. There was no cure yet, doctors said, and Merlin was sure there would never be one. This disease was magic.

They had to work faster, before any more people died.

"Look at this." He showed Gwyn.

Gwyn slowly turned paler as he read the article.

"We need to be faster," he said finally. "No more people are going to die."

"As much as I agree with that," Merlin sighed, "you're not ready yet. You need more practice."

So they practiced more.

* * *

The disease spread fast. By the end of the day, Iolo was sick.

Emlyn was sick.

Gwyn's mom was sick.

Nia was sick.

Gwyn refused to wait any longer. They would not die. He would not let them die. No more people would die because he couldn't learn a spell fast enough.

Merlin apparently felt the same way. He walked into Gwyn's room.

"We need to do something!" Gwyn yelled.

"I agree," said Merlin. "You're still not really ready, but we can't wait any longer." He paused. "This is the spell: _Ymunwch ysbryd Morgana i'r tocyn hwn. Magl hi tu mewn iddo._ "

Gwyn repeated it several times until he had it memorised.

"Just hold the chain of the pendant when say the incantation. But under no circumstances are you going to touch the pendant part." Merlin looked him in the eye to show that he was being serious. "Efnisien was nothing compared to Morgana. Her anger could kill someone, easily. I can put a spell on the pendant to hopefully lessen its effects, but I will take the pain. I've been through more, and I'm a lot less valuable than you."

Despite Gwyn's protests, Merlin's mind would not be changed.

So they went out to find Morgana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, and welcome to the last chapter of Morgana's revenge :( yes it is done :(**

 **Here's a very short final battle which feels very rushed, and a suitably cheesy ending! yay! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Luckily, Morgana was very easy to find.

Almost as soon as they got outside, Merlin felt her dark magic again. But this time, from much closer.

It was coming from the Griffiths' barn.

They ran into the barn. Morgana smiled, looking completely mad.

"Merlin," she laughed. "I haven't seen you for a while. I thought you had given up."

"Never, Morgana." Merlin spat her name.

Morgana's insane grin turned into a scowl. She raised her hand to shoot a spell at Merlin.

"NOW!" Merlin yelled to Gwyn. He raised a shield in front of them. Morgana's magical fire bounced off, setting the barn floor on fire. Gwyn held up the pendant, and started chanting.

" _Ymunwch ysbryd Morgana i'r tocyn hwn_!" Gwyn yelled. Morgana shot spells, faster and more powerful each second, as she realised what he was doing. But Merlin successfully blocked every one. " _Magl hi tu mewn iddo_!"

As Gwyn said the last word, Morgana screamed, and was quickly sucked into the pendant.

Gwyn and Merlin panted for a few seconds. Then Merlin held his hand towards the pendant and mumbled a spell.

"There," he said. He held his hand out for the pendant. Gwyn didn't give it to him.

"What are you waiting for?" Merlin asked.

"You're not dying," said Gwyn. Then he took the pendant in his hand. It burned him, but he held on.

Merlin watched as Gwyn screamed, then collapsed on the floor, writhing in agony. The barn's fire grew bigger, engulfing the whole barn. Merlin heard thunder in the distance. An earthquake shook the ground, bringing down half of the barn's roof, thankfully not on either of them.

Morgana was very angry.

The storm intensified. The wind howled. Thunder rumbled almost constantly. And through it all, Merlin was completely helpless. Why had Gwyn touched it? He had told him not to!

Gwyn's dad had by now realized his barn was on fire, and had come to put it out. When him and Nain stepped through the door, they saw Merlin, and Gwyn curled up on the ground, screaming.

Gwyn's dad's first reaction was to start yelling at Merlin, thinking he had hurt Gwyn, and started the fire. But Nain shut him up by shouting, "Be quiet, he's dying!"

Merlin didn't notice as the thunder quieted and the earthquakes stopped, and Morgana's anger was used up. He only heard Gwyn's screams, echoing through his mind, even though Gwyn had stopped screaming and was now gasping for breath. This could not be happening. Gwyn was not going to die. Not like Arthur.

He barely heard himself say, "I can help him." He kneeled down next to Gwyn, and yelled, " _Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!_ "

Nain gasped in delight and Gwyn's dad just stared in shock as Gwyn's breathing evened out and he slept more peacefully, though still with many injuries. Merlin exhaled in relief that it had worked. If only it had worked this well on Arthur.

He noticed Gwyn's dad and Nain staring at him when Nain asked, "Who are you?"

Well, he couldn't lie anymore. "I'm Merlin," he said. Nain gasped. Gwyn's dad still looked like he couldn't believe any of this was real.

"He'll need to sleep," Merlin said. "Can you take him to the house?"

Nain and Gwyn's father carried Gwyn into the house.

Merlin turned, and remembered the barn was still on fire. He held his hands up to the sky, and it started to rain. That would take care of that. But his work wasn't done yet.

He transported to the town to help repair the damage.

* * *

In the town, there was a lot of broken glass, and there were many fires. Several buildings had collapsed in the earthquakes, and there were a lot of injuries. Merlin sighed. Too many injuries. But it seemed like everything was under control. The worst was over, and the fire department could take it from here.

He walked down the road, looking for anything still left to do. The adrenaline from the fight and Gwyn's near death was starting to fade, and he was exhausted. In the end, he decided to just go back to Ty Bryn and sleep.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up late. He was sore from the few spells that had gotten through his shield and hit him, and he really didn't want to get out of bed. But he got up anyway to check on Gwyn.

When he got downstairs, Gwyn was asleep on the couch. Gwyn's mom was putting a bandage on one of his hands. It seemed the disease had just gone away when Morgana's ghost died, as he had expected. He kneeled down next to Gwyn to see if he could help any.

"It's not too bad," Gwyn's mother said. "Though I still don't understand what happened."

"Yeah," Merlin mumbled, too tired to think of something to say.

When it was clear that Gwyn's mom had it all under control, he went outside. Gwyn's dad and the neighbors were clearing out the damage and rebuilding the barn. He was sure they could use some help.

Merlin walked over to the barn, and started to clear out the debris from the fallen roof and the fire. He looked out over the city. It would take a while, but everything would go back to normal soon enough. And Morgana would not be troubling them again.

He smiled as he thought of Morgana finally finding peace. Maybe she would be able to forgive Uther and go back to the nice woman she was before she learned of her magic.

And Merlin knew that he was definitely staying in Pendewi. He had made the best friends here that he had had for several centuries. He usually tried not to get close to people, because they always got old and died. It broke his heart more every time. But it was always great while it lasted. And although his destiny had not arrived, and he would probably have to suffer through watching his new friends grow old, just as everyone else he had ever known had done, it would be worth it.

* * *

 **Well, there you go! Hope you liked this story and please review if you have anything to say.. :) Bye!**


End file.
